memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Venture into Deep Space
| image = File:DeepSpace9-Operations-panorama.png | faction = Federation Klingon Empire Romulan Republic | episode = Cardassian Struggle (FED/RRF) Dominion Domination (KDF) | release = | rank = captain (35) (FED/KDF) commander (35) (RRF) | giver = Admiral T'nae (FED/RRF) Temek (KDF/RRF) | type = episode | date = 2409 | stardate = |}} " " is a mission in Star Trek Online. The mission is a bridging mission from the end of the "Cloaked Intentions" feature episode series to the "Cardassian Struggle" episode. Description Federation I have a new assignment for you, '.'' Captain Kurland at Deep Space 9 is requesting Starfleet assistance with several problems he has in that area, most notably the True Way. That group is an organization of Cardassians who want a return to the old methods of conquest and ruling through fear. They oppose the social reforms put in place by the Cardassian Detapa Council, and they want all Federation personnel and assets removed from Cardassian space. The Federation has made a commitment to the Cardassian people to help them on the road to freedom and democracy. We will not allow a group of malcontents and fearmongers to stop us. ''I'm sending the ''' to DS9 to assist Captain Kurland. He's a fine officer, '. I predict you and he will work well together.'' Klingon Empire ''I have a new assignment for you, '.'' Ambassador S'taass, one of our outstanding representatives from the Gorn Hegemony, has traveled to Deep Space 9 to serve as an observer there. While we are at a state of war with the Federation, the wormhole is simply too important for us not to leave a pair of our own eyes on site, and the Federation is always willing to negotiate a "peaceful" presence. The ambassador has indicated to us that the situation near Deep Space 9 has become increasingly unstable, primarily due to the influence of the True Way - a separatist movement of Cardassian insurgents. He has requested that the Klingon Defense Force send additional ships to handle the policing in the sector, and I recommended the '.'' ''I'm sure you'll find this new posting an opportunity for much glory, '. Your service to the Empire will not go unrewarded. Romulan Republic (Federation-aligned) I have a new request for you, '.'' Captain Kurland at Deep Space 9 is requesting Starfleet assistance with several problems he has in that area, most notably the True Way. That group is an organization of Cardassians who want a return to the old methods of conquest and ruling through fear. They oppose the social reforms put in place by the Cardassian Detapa Council, and they want all Federation personnel and assets removed from Cardassian space. In the past, I have had a ... harsh judgement of the Romulan people. Your actions have provided new evidence, and retaining such a judgement in the face of this evidence would be illogical. I would be most gratified if you would see fit to continue your association with the Federation and its efforts to aid and support other members of the galactic community. ''Live long and prosper, '. Summary Having eliminated Colonel Hakeev and Empress Sela at Brea III, leaving the Tal Shiar and the Romulan Star Empire in disarray, the player travels from the Federation-Romulan border to the B'hava'el system and Deep Space 9, in order to begin operations in the Cardassian Union-Federation border region. References Characters :James Kurland • S'taass • T'nae • Temek Locations :Deep Space 9 (B'hava'el system) :Bajoran wormhole Races and cultures :Gorn • human • Klingon • Vulcan :Cardassian • Romulan Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain States and organizations :Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets :Cardassian Union • Detapa Council • Gorn Hegemony • True Way Appendices Connections External link * category:star Trek Online missions Category:Cardassian Struggle episode missions Category:Dominion Domination episode missions